idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Go! Flame Kaiser vs Neptune!
Go! Flame Kaiser vs Neptune is the 24th episode of the anime series Idaten Jump!. Plot Gabu is watching the performances of Kyouichi , Sho and Makoto . He smiles thinking how Sho will fare against Neptune in his next match. Just then, Taiga appears before him and warns him not to underestimate Sho. Gabu tells him to mind his own business and concentrate on his next match. Meanwhile, Sho and Co. are discussing the match between Sho and Makoto. Sho seems unpertubed by the fact that he is racing his own teammate but Makoto is a little agitated. Sho and Kakeru tell Yuki and Makoto that they have to rush or else they'll miss Kyoichi's match. They watch, excited as he easily wins. Kakeru, Sho,Makoto and Yuki see him after the match while he is polishing Thunder Emperor. Kyoichi tells them that he isn't going to soften up for the next race with either one of them just because he's Makoto's brother. Sho tells him that he is going to win against Makoto and Yuki replies that she is mending Makoto's bike for the race. Sho and Kakeru pale as they know she is an expert mech and all of them go to see the wasteland track they are racing on. They realize the track is tough as some parts have moss on them which makes it super slippery. Both take a test run. Everybody gets surprised as Makoto finishes in 7:48:99 minutes and Sho finishes in 7:49:03 minutes. Then, Yuki brings out a small part with a button and says this will help Makoto a lot. Sho and Kakeru go back to start working on Flame Kaiser and Yuki and Makoto stay around and ask the locals about the weather and how the winds are going to blow etc. By night, Sho has to give Kakeru some motivation as he thinks he is no match for Yuki's skills. On the other side, Yuki gives Makoto a notebook in which she has written down data and tells her to memorize the track. Next morning, as the match is about to start, Hosuke notices that Kyoichi is looking concerned and deciding to play a prank, flies up to him and tells him not to worry. Everybody laughs at how scared Kyoichi is of Hosuke. The match begins. Sho goes way ahead and Yuki, curious, asks Kakeru how he did it. Kakeru says he replaced the metal wheel with a carbon composite one to make the bike lighter. Yuki knows this is a disadvantage for Sho because the winds keep changing direction but says nothing. Kakeru suddenly notice all the windvanes flapping hard and begins to panic. Sho feels a hard tugging on his bike and finds it hard to keep his balance. He drives through the moss-covered areas and begins to slip further. Makoto follows the exact path he takes through the moss and has no difficulty. All of a suden, the wind blows even harder. Since Sho's bike is really light, the wind is able to lift up his back wheel, flipping him out of his seat. Makoto passes him easily. When Sho manages to get back on and continue the race, Makoto is already a long way ahead. Sho pedals furiously, hoping to catch up. By this time, Makoto has already started up the slope leading to the finish. While Makoto is halfway through, the wind blows furiously again. Sho realizes that there is only one way he can win and allows himself to be carried by the wind and Yuki and Kakeru look in amazement. Sho flies above the ground with the wind and leaving a lot of the track behind, jumps on a dismantled sign and travels in a red flare of light towards the finish. Makoto sees him coming at great speed, pedals hard and both of them cross the finish. The results show that Sho finished in 7:29:99 minutes and Makoto finished in 7:30:00 minutes - just a milisecond more! Sho walks up to Makoto and she hands him Neptune's emblem, saying that he should take good care of it and congratulates him for his incredible performance. Sho says that she was incredible as she was able to stay ahead of him for almost 90% of the race. Yuki, Hosuke and Kakeru arrive and congratulate them again. Then, Kyoichi shows up, tells Makoto that she has done a good race Sho calls after him saying that he is looking forward to the next race. Category:Episodes